Child Prophet
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: Roy and Riza said that they wouldn't bring a child into this world of violence, killing of innocence, and hatred. They said that they wouldn't, they promised each other. But they do.
1. Mistake

**I have already typed this up and I really, really liked it. Then while I was spell checking it just so happened to FREEZE and I wanted to cry, I'm trying to get this one to be as good or better than the first one I wrote but I don't know how that will work out.**

**Reviews would make me really happy!**

**Sarah ~This-Is-Such-A-Drag**

* * *

Roy and Riza Mustang, married and completely in love. At first they wouldn't even tell each other that they did, or have, always scared that one would be used against the other. Roy Mustang is the Flame Alchemist and there for has killed many people, ripped apart many families, and destroyed many towns and/or villages, always under the watchful eye of the Military. Roy has made many enemies while fulfilling his duties as a Military dog and that makes it that he has to watch his back, and protect the ones that he loves.

Riza is his right hand gal. They have worked together for quite a while now and ended up falling completely head over heals with each other. She has been with him every step of the way, and always will be. Riza has also killed many people, and helped rip apart families and destroy villages, for she was an expert gunman and is the rank right under Roy. She is the one pushing him to the top. Also a Military dog.

Tonight they were at the Hughes's house for dinner. They had a nice little house in Central. They're kitchen was a nice size with many cupboards, the floor was tile, and the counter tops were a fake marble. It had a nice little table in the middle of the floor that you could put extensions in if you needed more room.

They were sitting at the table finishing up the lemon chicken and mashed potato's with vegetables that Gracia had made. Riza had finished and was now focused on Elicia.

Elicia was the Hughes's daughter. She always wore pigtails and was a short little thing. Everyone adored her, but no one more than her own father. To her father she was his star light to get through, his little girl, is one and only. Maes was a family man, for he fell in love with the perfect wife and had the perfect child, you could just say he was the luckiest man alive with he perfect little family in Central.

"I can do it," Riza told herself. "I can do it, I can tell him," she told herself again, as if it were helping.

"Are you alright Honey?" Gracia noticed her dearest friend's expression.

"I'm-- I'm fine," Gracia could clearly see that she wasn't and she knew why. She could tell by the way that she looked at Elicia, and the way she wasn't connected to Roy as she always was. How she was distant, and seemed to clearly be in a different world, as if all that mattered disappeared, like it evaporated into thin air. She could tell.

"Are you sure?" Gracia gave her the look that told her that she knew and that she was there for her.

"Yeah, thanks Gracia," Riza wasn't only saying 'thank you' for the fact that she cared, but for the fact that she didn't have to go throw the process of telling her everything. Gracia was making it easy for her. Riza was grateful that she had such a wonderful friend, someone that made her life so much easier.

Gracia smiled a content smile that relaxed Riza for a second before she looked back at Elicia and then to Roy, then every feelings before came rushing back to her. What was she going to do?

"I guess we better get going," Roy spoke up as Gracia got up to pack some of the left overs for the two before they left. In truth Roy didn't want to leave. He felt the feeling of discomfort and anguish coming from Riza and he didn't know how to help her. Riza didn't want to go home for she knew that she would have to tell him once they got home, and for that she was moving sluggishly slow while getting up and putting her arms through the wholes of her jacket as Roy held it up for her.

When they got to the door Elicia stopped Roy. She really adored Roy, for she thought of him as her uncle.

"Uncle Roy, when will you be back?" Her question was in a whine, that's the way she always got her way. No one could see the little thing in pain, not even me. Riza looked at her as her own neice and would protect her with her own life.

"I'll be back on Tuesday, after work. I thought I would take you to the park," he told her and when he saw the smile form on her lips he smiled a content smile and the whole room seemed to calm.

Roy and Elicia would aways go to the park, and then out to 'Ice Cream Alchemist'. Her mother didn't know that she got ice cream every time she went out with her uncle. She thought she just came home happy, but in truth she was coming home with a complete sugar rush.

Gracia and Elicia gave Roy and I hugs. Hughes shook Roy's hand and gave Riza a hug as well. Gracia gave Riza the left overs, and then they both stepped out to their car.

It was a quiet ride home. For neither of them wanted to have the conversation that was going to come next, and Roy didn't even know what the hell it was about.

They got in the house and Riza went to sit on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the television. Roy was banging around in the kitchen, Riza swore that he had the metabolism of a race horse, he ate all the time.

"Roy," she called. He didn't answer. "Roy," she said a bit louder, for she couldn't get her voice any higher.

Roy went and stood in the door way, his facial expression was horrified, for he didn't know what was to come next.

"Roy.. I'm--I'm--I'm pregnant," she stuttered. She didn't look up from her hands in her lap. Roy was silent. Riza looked up, which was a mistake.

"Wh-What? How... How could this happen. We said we wouldn't, No!" Roy was heated for him and Riza had said that they wouldn't bring a child into this fucked up world of violence, killing of innocence, and hatred. They said that they wouldn't, they promised each other.

"Some things just happen Roy," she said back in a small voice. It wasn't a smart move to be around Roy when he was like this, it was best for him to be alone.

"No, no Riza. These things don't just happen," he looked at her in her dark eyes, which were filled with tears. "What the hell are we going to do, this was all a mistake," and with that he stormed out and drove away.

Riza wasn't sure what was all a mistake. Maybe he was talking about her, or their marriage, or the fact that he fell in love with her. The only thing she knew was that he left her for god knew how long, left her to deal with all of this herself, left her to cry herself asleep in an empty bed, left to think about all the things that have gone wrong.

* * *

**Ends sad. It will get happier. **

**I would love Reviews. Thanks a lot for Reading!!!!**

**Sarah. **

**P.s. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. **


	2. UPDATE, NEW PEN NAME

**For any of my readers/fans. I have changed my PenName. **

**It was from like seventh grade and I'm now a tenth grader, it just didn't fit anymore. **

**This-Is-Such-A-Drag is now JokerAlchemist24**

**Why you might ask, well my favorite movie is Batman:The Dark Knight, and I am totally and utterly in love with Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Thanks for everything. **

**Yours truly, ****Sarah**


	3. Complete

****

Review Thanks: Elizabeth Hawkeye Mustang, PhoenixTorque, Ceretis Paribus.

**Thanks to all that made this their Favorite Story or put this story on their "Story Alert."**

Roy has been gone for almost four days now. Riza sits home alone thinking and hoping that he'll come home to her soon. She didn't want to go threw all of this alone.

At night she had nightmares about him coming home, just to get his stuff. He would tell her how he didn't want anything to do with her and that he loves someone else. Riza would plead and plead for him to stay, she would sit there and cry telling him not to do it. How she loved him so much and how nothing could pull them apart.

She would awake with sweat outlining her face, her eyes were wide, her mouth was ajar. She would be breathing deeply, and be praying to herself that her nightmare would never come true.

It was on the fourth day of Roy's disappearance. Riza was getting ready to go to see Gracia's house. She was sure that Gracia was worried about them, for Riza and Roy haven't been to work, or at least Riza didn't think he was going to work. Riza has locked her self in her room just thinking about ways to end her suffering. She got out of bed today, knowing that she couldn't go on like that forever.

She was just finishing up, getting her jacket, and heading out the door. She got in her car and turned it on, she looked in the review mirror to see herself. Her hair was down, her cheeks reddened, make up on. She didn't have the ghost complection that she had just the other day. She felt like things were turning around.

Riza drove to the Hughes's residence. She sat in her idle car for a minute. She looked up at the house she was about the walk into to see Elicia on Mae's shoulders threw the window. They were both happy and Elicia seemed to be having the time of her life. That's what she wanted. She wanted Roy to be just as connected to their child as Maes was with Elicia. She wanted a family, she wanted to feel complete for once.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door, and knocked. A few seconds later Gracia opened the door.

"Oh, dear. I've been so worried. Where have you been? I've been trying to call and everything," Gracia seemed frantic with her words and the expression on her face was almost horrified. She was really worried.

"I'm sorry, I've just been going through a lot," Riza apologized and gave Gracia the best smile she could conjure up.

"Well, we can talk over lunch," Gracia told her and ushered her into the house. Riza walked in and looked around the house she has been in a million times before. She noticed the things she hadn't before, like the pictures on the mantle. There were picture of distant relatives, pictures of Elicia and Maes, and even a few family pictures. There were even pictures of the Elric brother's when they were young, and before they disappeared. Maes had insisted that he get them, Winry and him split them up. She noticed the way the kitchen was spotless and even all of Elicia's toys sprawled out over the living room floor. "Is something wrong Riza. I want to help," Gracia's face had a small smile that told Riza that she had at least one person to be there for her through tough and thin."

"It's just that Roy hasn't come home in four days. I feel lost, I just don't know what to do to keep moving forward. How will I deal with all of this without Roy by my side?" Riza was now in tears, standing in the kitchen where Gracia was prepping good. Riza was staring at the ground, tears dripping to her feet.

"I'm sorry," a voice form behind Riza sounded. Riza new the voice, it was the one the soothed her in the roughest times, the one she would always wake up to. She turned around to see Roy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was wearing the same cloths he stormed out of the house on, just four nights ago, he hadn't shaved and he looked lost.

Riza ran to him and put her arms around him, he did the same and she cried into his chest. Everything seemed to be like it was before, before everything fell apart. They were truly one person in the end. One couldn't survive without the other. They completed eath other. And at the moment, Roy didn't care about the baby, all he wanted was for Riza to be happy, and he made a promise to himself that he would help her through it, to the very end.

Maes and Gracia stood watching, holding hands, smiling at their very best of friends. They knew that everything was going to be just fine, that the two of them would get by just fine.

* * *

**To clear up any confusion, in my story Maes never died, the Elrics still disappeared, and Roy defeated the Homunculus, but he never lost his eye. **

**Reviews would be awesome. And I thank the ones that have already became my loyal readers. **

**Sarah**

* * *


	4. Loving Reassurance

**Thanks to: IceAlchemist17, PhoenixTorque, and all of you that put this story on your favorite or alert lists.**

Riza and Roy have been trying to fix all they could. This child was an accident but it would never know the truth. Riza has always secretly wanted a child but knew that it would be wrong of her to do that to a child. But one thing was for certain, just because this child was an accident didn't in any way mean that they wouldn't love it to their full extent.

"Ready?" Roy yelled while in the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, coming," Riza walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. When seeing what Roy was doing, she put her hands on her hips. "Get your head out of there, were going to eat at the Hughe's house. Can't you hold on until then?" Riza scolded.

"Uh, no," Roy told her as he picked out an apple from the shelf in the refrigerator. He looked at her and gave her the smile which he knew would get him out of a lecture from his wife.

"Uhhhh, whatever," she sighed in defeat, while getting her jacket and walking out of the door. Roy just fallowed her.

When they got to the Hughe's house they didn't even have to knock. Elicia opened the door, she had been looking out the window waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Roy asked the little girl while simultaneously picking her up and caring her to the living room where her parents were.

"Well Daddy got me a new toy. Want to see it?" Elicia had a shine in her eye, and she was excited to be talking to her uncle. Roy let her down and she ran to get her new toy.

"Well how have you been dear?" Gracia asked Riza with a smile.

"Not all that bad, how about you?" Riza asked, while following her into the kitchen to help Gracia finish supper.

"You seem to be taking everything quite well Roy. Surprising from how you were just a few days ago." Maos had a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but also a bit of curiosity that Roy could only think of was worry.

"Despite what we did, I do plan to make the best of it. The child will be loved," Roy finished as Elicia carried in a doll.

"See Uncle Roy, it's a baby doll. And she makes laughing noises and everything," Elicia went on about her baby doll and Roy listened intently and smiled at the little girl. He loved her dearly and at that moment he knew he would be a great father.

"I see you love your doll very much, you have to take care of her," Roy encouraged her.

"I'll be a great mommy," Elicia said with the biggest smile she could congure up.

"I think you will be too," Roy said will patting the girl on the head. Maos sat and smiled at the picture in front of him.

"Dinner's ready," Gracia yelled from the kitchen.

While at dinner they all made small talk. The two boys went on about work related topics and the Lady's went on about a baby shower of some sort. Elicia talked to her new doll that she carried around where ever she went.

After dinner the women cleaned up as Elicia stayed at the table "feeding" her baby doll. The men migrated to the living room still talking about work.

Roy's eyes ventured over to the pictures on the fire place.

"It's been almost two years now," Maos said in a sad tone.

"Hard to believe," Roy countered in an even sadder tone.

"Ready to go Roy?" Neither of the men saw the women come into the room.

"Sure," Roy said.

"Aw, already?" Elicia whinnied.

"Yup. And I think it's about time for you to be going to bed anyways," Roy teased her.

"Nah!" Elicia said with a smile.

"Come here kid," Roy said to her with his arms stretched out. Elicia ran into them, then went to give Riza a hug as well.

"Come see us soon," Gracia said. Everyone said their goodbyes.

While in the car, both Riza and Roy were silent.

"I think everything will be fine," Riza spoke up.

"I think so too," Roy told her while reaching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze that seemed to comfort them both.


	5. Surprise!

"God, every time I see you, you seem to get bigger," Maos said with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Thanks," Riza answered back with an even wider grin. "Is that you calling me a fat ass?"

"Not at all," Maos answered.

Riza has grown a lot since her and Roy have gotten over the fact that they were bringing a human into this world of lying and violence. Both were actually quite excited. Riza has gotten a room all set up for the child that is due in less that a month. The baby shower went great. She ended up only having to buy a crib and some cloths, there were pretty much set with everything else they might need thanks to the Hughes'. Gracia made sure she had everything she would need until the child was at least five.

Today she was spending the day with Gracia and Elicia while the men were at the office getting things together so Roy _and _Riza could take the three months off. Riza has spent a lot of time with Gracia, she went to her for everything. Today they were all going to the park.

"Do you know what you're going to name him yet?" Gracia asked.

"I was thinking Edward. Well actually Roy was thinking Edward. Personally I like Alphonse but you know how much of a hard head Roy is. I wasn't really sure on the middle name though."

"That's something you would do. Name your own child after the Elrics. You both cared for those boys," Gracia looked over at Elicia with a faint smile on her face. "It's been almost two years, hard to imagine."

"I cared for those boys as if they were my own, expecially Edward. He had so much potential," the thought of the boys made her sad, and her heart ached at the thought of them never coming back.

They both sat on the wooden park bench watching as Elicia played with the other children in the park. Riza smiled thinking of watching her own child playing at a park. About an hour later Gracia stood up.

"Elicia, come on. It's time to go," she shouted. You could see Elicia saying by to the other kids she was playing with and then run to her mother and taking her hand in her own.

They walked back to the house and Gracia went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and prepare some fresh fruit. Riza stood in front of the fire place looking at the photos. There were some of the Elrics that made her smile. There was one with Alphonse in a headlock from Edward, one with Ed chasing Den around in front of the Auto-mail shop back in Resenbool, and even one with Edward and Winry in a tree. She still couldn't believe that they were gone.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Gracia said standing behind her. Riza turned and took the plate of food that Gracia was holding out. They sat on the couch to their left. Elicia was in at the kitchen table eating and feeding the doll her father got her.

"It sure does. I still remember the day that Edward came and took the test at Headquarters, he saved a man that day."

"He was always truly amazing," she said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

Suddenly Riza felt something. It wasn't really a 'bad' something, but she could definitely feel it. She put her right hand on her stomach while putting the plate down on the table next to her with the other, but then put her left hand on it as well.

"Gracia, there's something wrong." She looked over to the woman with a frantic look on her own face. Gracia's eyes almost budged out of her head.

"Oh my god. You stay right here, I'll go call someone." She got up and ran to the kitchen where the phone was.

Riza could hear her frantically telling someone that they needed help. Riza heard her say something about her being pregnant and not being due for another month, her own address, and then heard her slam the phone down, just to pick it back up again. She was dialing again when I heard her say Roy's name.

"Riza is having light contractions, get to the hospital." There was a pause, then. "She's fine, we're on our way." She put the phone down just as two people dressed in white came right into her house with out knocking.

"Oh, you're here, thank you. She's right there." Gracia pointed over to Riza and the two people dressed in white came over to her.

"Can you walk ma'am?" One asked.

"I think so," she replied.

They all walked to the overly large sized car outside. The people she thought were doctors helped her in, after they got in themselves. Gracia sat in the front with the driver with Elicia on her lap. The two that were sitting in the back with her were setting up cords and pricking her with countless needles, where she cringed every time.

They finally arrived at the hospital. The two that sat in the back helped her down out of the truck, Gracia right next to her the whole time with Elicia in her arms.

They weren't half way up the stairs yet when Riza heard her name being called from behind.

"Riza!" Riza looked back to see Roy running up towards her with a frantic look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked when he finally reached her, while mindlessly taking over for one of the paramedics helping her up the stairs.

"I don't know," Riza said in a small voice. "They haven't told me anything."

"She might be going into early labor. Seeing as it's a month early this could have great risk for her and the baby," this came from one of the paramedics. The one that Roy took over for but was now next to the other paramedic.

They finished walking up the stairs and got into the hospital, they rushed Riza to a white room and told her to lay down. A nurse pricked her with yet another needle. That's when her vision started to get fuzzy and she started to hyperventilate, she thought she heard voices trying to sooth her but she couldn't really hear anything in particular. Riza then mindlessly slipped out of consciousness, thinking of her child.


	6. Six months, and an Alchemist?

_6 months later_

The first thing you would see when you walked up the small dirt road leading to the Mustang's house would be a small child. This child wasn't any ordinary child. Not only was it the child of Riza Hawkeye-Mustang and Roy Mustang, but it was also a child with magnificent power. Roy and Riza didn't know how, and didn't know why, but this child could use alchemy. And to use alchemy, you had to understand the concept of all the materials being used. The chemistry and the understanding of all science. This wouldn't be a problem, but Edward was only six months old.

Edward was named after Edward Elric, most people around HQ, or anywhere the young alchemist traveled knew about his and his brother's story. He was the hero of the people. The young six month old child didn't know how to talk, like any infant all that came out was gibberish. But unlike other infants, he could understand what people around him said. He couldn't walk, and still had to be fed milk and mashed up food. Edward was like most children on the outside, but in the inside he was farther along. More developed in the mind.

Edward loved to be outside. Loved looking at the cherry blossom trees in the spring and fall. Liked falling asleep in his mother's lap on the porch. He also liked being read to. But the books that were read weren't fairy tales, or happy little tales about woodland creatures. But books on Alchemy, or the news paper. Riza was at a loss for a very long time. She didn't necessarily want a child, but when she heard she was going to have one she was excited. She got used to the fact that she was going to be a mother to a child, and raise one. But what she got was called a freak, not human.

She cried for many nights. Not knowing how to parent a child that was already smarter than herself. But while she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that she could still teach her young one. Edward couldn't yet talk, or walk. He still ate mashed up food. She could still raise him, it would just be a bit different from what she remember or have seen with other mothers, and their children.

At the moment Riza was out on the porch with Edward sleeping soundly in her lap. They have been there all morning. She would day dream, looking out on the horizon. She smiled when she saw Roy's black car driving up the gravel road leading to their small house on the hill.

Roy got out of the car with somewhat of a scowl. But when he met the eyes of Riza he smile, he looked down at Edward and his eyes became soft. He didn't care what anyone else said about his baby. The fact this it's his, and he helped make it was enough reason to love him with all his heart. It was hard at times hearing strangers talk about his son, and gossip in a way that made other frightened. Edward was a quiet boy, just because he could understand and use alchemy meant nothing. He would frown upon anyone that called him a freak of nature or anything worse.

"How is he?"

"Fine, fine. Today has been more of a sleeping day for him more than anything. Heated up water for me earlier so I could make some tea though," Riza didn't speak in a frightened or annoyed way anymore when she spoke of him using alchemy. She thought that maybe he would become another 'Hero of the People,' when he was older. Roy wished the same.

"That's my boy," Roy had a huge smile on his face. He was proud, alchemy was a gift, a gift that was given to his son. One that no one could take away from him.

"Why don't you do get cleaned up and changed so you can watch him while I make dinner," She told him. He knodded.

"Of course," He started walking into the house. "What are we having," he yelled back, still moving.

"Chicken with rice," she yelled. Only raising her voice enough for him to hear her, but not wake young Edward.

* * *

Riza was in the kitchen cooking the chicken and starting the rice. She looked back to see Roy on the floor with Edward, playing with a toy train and some blocks. Roy had a content smile on his face, Edward was smiling for ear to ear and laughed when Roy ran the train into the newly built block tower, scattering the blocks in all directions. She smiled at her happy family. She didn't care what anyone told her, she had the perfect family. They were more than she could ever ask for.

Riza finished up and then told Roy to bring Edward to the table. They sat quietly and ate. Edward was too busy dumping his rice in every direction, he obviously wasn't hungry. Riza thought how she would be cleaning the kitchen all night, for her little monster was destroying it. She knew not to take it away until he was done, and that wouldn't be until it was all on the ground or walls.

"Everyone's asking me when you're coming back," Roy was the first to say anything and dinner was about half over.

"Probably because you don't do your work," she shot back. Roy has been trying to get her to hire a babysitter so she could come back to work with him, but she knew that no one would be able to handle was already a top notch alchemist for crying out loud. And because of the past and everything that happened, in and out of the military, she truly didn't trust a single soul besides Roy.

"I do too.." he paused. "It's not the same without you, you know how I don't trust anyone besides you and the few knuckle heads that call themselves my subordinates. Plus I think you need to get out of the house a bit, you're always so cooped up. It's not healthy Riza," he looked at her with a parental look. It was full of authority, not that it mattered to Riza though. She knew that he didn't have the heart to follow out and control her.

"I know you want me back. But I'm not about to leave our child with some stranger, he needs me," she looked away to her food and took another bite of her chicken followed by a small bite of rice.

"How about Winry, Sheska, or even Gracia?"

"You really think they could handle Edward when he has his little alchemy fits," Riza's voice was raised. She stopped and her face became soft and calm. "Think about it Roy, those three don't know alchemy, there would be no way for them to handle him. I don't want anything to happen to him or them. If they were watching him and something happened I would feel horrible," she looked and him and smiled. "It's not that I don't want to come back, I'm sure I will sooner or later, but right now I need to be here, I need to be a mother."

Her words sunk in but Roy was too stubborn to say anything to her about the subject any longer. They all finished their dinner in silence, including Edward asleep in his chair, exhausted from his destruction of the kitchen. Sometimes Riza would call him 'her little tornado'. But no matter what, he would always be hers'. She couldn't do anything to jeopardize that, if she lost him she would surely fall apart as she stood.


	7. Fourteen Years, and the Elrics

**Special Thanks-**

**Review Thanks: **BlackBrightField2007 and stabbythings.

**Story Alert Thanks:** Tomboyzrock, BlackBrightField2007, and stabbythings.

**Favorite Story Thanks: **BlackBrightField2007 and TheWaterAngelAlchemist.

Thank you for all your support, I couldn't do this without you. ^^

~xxxxx~

14 years later

"Dad, this is stupid." Edward was almost fifteen years of age and his mother was against the whole thing about him becoming part of the military.

Edward just wanted to follow in his father's foot steps but his mother knew that there was a lot more to the military than what Edward knew about. There were monsters and people that only wanted to gain popularity with the higher ups, or just wanted to move up in the food chain. Most would kill without a second thought. Riza didn't want her only son to become a heartless man like the men and women that worked in the military. The men and women that only thought about war, and never of the people around them that cared about them that cared about them.

"She'll come around. Mean while, you should work on your studies. It's not all about practicing physicaly, but mentaly as well," he looked down at his son who was making a transmutation circle even knowing he didn't have to. He was also one of the few that didn't need to use a transmutation circle to complete his alchemy. Edward's alchemic power probably was stronger then Roy's himself, that probably happened years ago actually.

"No she won't, she just doesn't want me to go anywhere in life. I have to move forward in life, it's the only thing that makes sense," Edward has flash backs, dreams, and near death experiences. No one quite knew why, but Edward thought he did. He saw a boy about his age, in a world much like his own. Always clapping his hands, transmuting things, or walking or talking with a huge suit of armer. He didn't dare tell his mother or father, but he did look into this things that he saw or dreamt. The only thing he came up with was and Edward and Alphonse Elric, they were brothers.

Edward Elric could clap his hands, just like himself. He was a state alchemist at the age of twelve, and took the name 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' He was probably one of the best known alchemist of his day, hero of the people, most would say when he asked about him. He had an auto mail arm and leg, some say from trying human transmutation to bring his mother back, but there was no way to prove that theory. He also found a lot of research Ed Elric found on the philosophers stone and he was looking more into that. Then there wasn't much on his brother, but he was still searching. He wanted to find out why he kept seeing these two people, that he's never seen or heard about in his entire life.

"Your mother will come around to the idea of everything. It's just hard for her to let you go," Roy knew that Edward would do what he wanted no matter how much him or his mother didn't want him to. He was his own person and liked to stand alone, think alone, and work alone. He reminded Roy a lot of himself, even to this day.

"Whatever." Edward clapped his hand and set them on the transmutation circle he carved in the ground and a large house made of stone now stood where the transmutation circle once was.

"Nice work," Roy told him. "I gotta go though, duty calls." And with that he turned and got in their black car and drove off, not knowing what was in store for the day, not knowing that today was going to be yet another turning point in his life.

Roy pulled in to see a huge crowd around the front entrance of HQ. He got out of his black car and walked up the stairs swiftly. He got to the front of the crowd without much troubles, for the people there knew his face and what he would do to them if they didn't move aside. That and the fact that his face looked deep and sorrowful, as if someone had taken what was most dear to him, or maybe it was the disgust of the muddy, dirty people pounding on the doors of where he worked.

Roy stepped up to the door and the young lady manning it looked up with a tired smile and opened the door. He slipped in and turned to her, she just pointed to the second conference room on the right and he stalked off mumbling something about trash of the city and what he wished he could do to them when they acted like animals.

He didn't bother knocking on the door instead he just slipped in. The room went silent as he took off his jacket and hung it by the door, he walked over to his chair and sat down, glancing at the files in front of him. He looked calm but when he looked up to meet everyone's eyes he was angry, his eyes looked as if they had flames in them and at that moment his fists came down on the dark brown table and he yelled.

"What the hell is going on out there, would anyone like to fill me in as to why there is a mob of people corrupting the entrance of the work place of the people who keep peace in this part of the nation." No one answered, but Falman stepped forward with a file folder in his hand, he handed it over to him. Roy looked at it and then set it down and got up slowly. When he walked out of the room he didn't bother to put his coat on.

He was walking back to the entrance, back to where the obnoxious pounding was coming from and opened the door. The crowd stepped back a few feet as he stood there putting his gloves on.

"You better leave now if you don't want to become ash!" He yelled so the whole group could hear him. One man stepped forward and bowed once before he began to speak.

"We can not leave, we are here for the truth. Is there another world? What is this nonsense about 'The Gate'? Is Edward and Alphonse Elric still alive, just not in our world? We need answers and we aren't leaving until we get some." The man was standing his ground but in his eyes you could see the other part of him. The part that was scared, that wanted to run away, who wanted to crawl under a rock and sit there until this whole thing blew over.

"Well I don't know about any of those, so you are just out of luck. We are trying our best to find out what happened to the Elrics, and it's been long enough that they might not even be around if they were when they first disappeared. And we can't find answers if all you people do all day is bang on our doors expecting us to give you the answers we don't even have. I will ask you one more time to remove yourselves from the premises or I will have to remove you by force."

"We do not want any harm to you or ourselves, we will leave." That is all the man said as he turned to the group of people and motioned them away from Head Quarters. He and the others knew they didn't stand a chance against the Flame Alchemist, let alone the rest of the military. The people murmured and looked back as they left. When they were all gone, Mustang had the mess that was made cleaned up, and he went back inside.

When he was inside he picked up the file that was given to him earlier, he opened it was struck by Edward and Alphonse, a picture taken right before they disappeared, a picture that he wouldn't ever be able to get out of his head, he read the first line. "Spotting of the two boys all over central, real things or imposters?"

A/N- Wow, I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I hope you like this chapter, it was a bit of a cliffy, but hopefully you will live to forgive me. xP I also want to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush.


	8. Elrics? Found?

I am so very sorry for dying on everyone, but I am now alive and kicking again. I may have to ask you to be a bit more patient with me. I have reading AND writing to catch up on. Thanks to you that have stuck with me through all of my random disappearing. And on to the storyyyy. Vrooom!

Special Thanks-

Review Thanks: stabbythings, and BlackBrightField2007

Story Alert Thanks: The Cheez

* * *

"Is it true?"

"It seems so. We've been looking and asking around as much as we can, but they seem to be drifting a lot, and using fake names. We see a trend in them going to places with people that don't know them by face. People that weren't here when they were, or people that may have forgotten, or hell, the ones that didn't give a shit to begin with." Mustang was talking to Beth, who was asking about the Elric sightings. They have been spotted all around town and Roy seemed to think that they were getting closer. He was headstrong and dead set on catching them. He was hoping that they were the real deal, that they found their way back to this world. He was ready for answers.

"Well when are we going out? Are you putting a team together now, or are you just going to wait until the last minute as always?" Beth asked, a small smirk playing on her face. She just so happened to be his sixteenth new secretary since Riza had the baby. All the others had given up and ran out. She had been here everyday for the past seven months, she was one of the few that could keep Roy in place and doing his work. She was a small girl with brown hair and eyes. She wore her military uniform but kept a par of jeans and a tight fighting t-shirt for when she got off and went out with friends. She was a popular girl, with lots of friends and always seemed to be on the move. An athletic type, her hair most of the time in a high pony tail and sweeping bangs, she was just what the military needed to keep their Flame Alchemist on task. She thought about others before herself and the best part was, she was also a skilled gunman.

"I've decided to use the team we always do actually. I'll just need to you get them all together and briefed, I want to leave at sun down." Yet again, he was trying to drop all the load and work on Beth, but she wasn't going to have it.

"I figure you're coming with then? Great! Meet in conference room three at four." She didn't wait for an answer or an excuse from him, just walked out. When she got to the doorway she stopped and turned, her face looked menacing for such a small girl, "If you're late I'll send Armstrong down to get you." And with that she turn and walked down the hall, leaving Roy staring after her, wondering why the military would hire such a girl.

* * *

Roy was running late, as always. People moved out of the way when they saw him sprinting down the hallway towards the conference rooms. He would have been running but he didn't want Beth to blow his ears out with her obnoxious screaming. And then there was the Armstrong fact, he listened to her more than he listened to Roy. And on more than one occasion Beth's had him go after him with his artistic alchemy blah blah blah.

He burst into the room and everyone looked over at him. Everyone was already there and sitting at the long table in the center of the room. Beth at one end tapping her fingers impatiently and a scowl on her face. He stat down at the other end and thanked whoever's idea it was to make long table for conference rooms, he was far way from her then. Just not for enough away from her glares that seemed to be pouring into his dark soul.

"Glad you could join us. Fall asleep again?" Beth always seemed to have smart comments or questions to through the Colonel off. He just sat there staring at her. "Well lets get down to business."

"Yes." Roy looked down at the folder in front of him and started talking plans. "Subjects tell me that the Elrics' or the Elirc imposters are staying at a small inn on the outskirts of town. We will have three of you move to the back and two on either side of the building, while Beth and I take the entrance. They will most likely run, and if they do I want you to get them to the ally just north of the Inn. If that fails we have no chance in the matter, we must most fail." All the men, plus Beth nodded and got up from the table and started out of the room, they were about to go capture what they thought were the two boys that have been missing for a very long time.

* * *

Everyone was in position and Roy and Beth crept inside, Beth's gun out in front of her and Roy's hands ready to snap positioned in front of him. They ran swiftly and silently up the stairs, for they already knew where the room was. Beth had called the Inn to talk to the keeper and to find out where the two were staying and get the blue prints to learn the layout of the small building.

They were now in front of an old red door with chipping paint. Beth motioned for Roy to go in and she would cover him as always, and he did so.

When they burst in, there is Edward and Alphonse, standing ready in the middle of the room. Not doing anything else, just standing. They were there as if they knew there were coming all along. Edward always knew how to take the 'surprise' out of 'surprise attack.'

"Long enough Colonel?" Edward was the first one to talk. He was taller, almost as tall as Mustang, his hair was a bit longer, but was braided as always, and he had a smirk to finish it off. Then there was Alphonse, same height even though he was younger than Edward and all. His hair was just a bit shorter than Edwards but in a low blond pony tail, both had long red coats and matching black outfits, all and all, they looked the same as they did, just Alphonse wasn't in a big metal suite.

"Me? I think you mean yourself Full Metal! You've been missing for how long?" Roy's voice was a bit higher now, you could hear his staggered breath and at one point his voice even cracked. He always cared about the two, and when they disappeared he was doing all he could to find them and set things right again, but he never really got anywhere, and now, out of no where at all they just show up as if nothing ever happened. As if they were never gone at all.

"It wasn't my fault I was pulled into another world. My brother needed me and so I was there for him, as he was me." He looked over at Beth and smirked. "Still a womanizing freak uh? Doesn't surprise me." He saw Roy start to loss his temper and laughed. "You haven't changed I see."

"I am not a womanizing freak, and never was. I actually married and had a child with Riza for your information." He seemed like a proud family man and that made Edward laugh even harder.

"Well I guess we have a lot to catch up on don't we. How nice, should we do this at headquarters? Or maybe a discreet little coffee shop? It's totally up to you, Sir." Edward had almost an evil smile, but it was completely playful, how much he missed picking on the old man. Roy just nodded and motioned for the two brothers and Beth to leave the small room.

"Nice to have you back squirt," He mumbled to himself. And the four made their way downstairs.

A/N- Thanks so much, I actually liked how this chapter turned out. I no longer really have any writers block, but I have to update my other fics also, so please review. And if you feel like it, check out my other stories, I would love and enjoy the support.


	9. Lets Start Again

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks: **

stabbythings- Ha, thank you so much. And Im'm so glad you liked it.

BlackBrightField2007- I was totally planning on having more Royai moments with Roy and his son. You just have to hang in there. XP

xXKawaiiBabyXx- Thank you for reading. I'm glad you like it

TheWaterAngelAlchemist- Thanks a lot, it means so much that you like it, I hope you liked some of my others as well.

**Story Alert Thanks:** BandGeel99, Ginevra1988

**Favorite Story Thanks:** YachiruJumps

A/N- Yes, I know. It's like I'm back from the dead and updating. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

"So how the hell did you get back here?" Mustang took Edwards idea and lead the four of them. Ed, Al, Beth and himself, that is, to a small café in the middle of Central. He was quite sure if he wanted everyone to be around when he heard the story, and he didn't want anyone else to question the two brothers before anyone else. All four were sitting at a table in the back, for the waitress knew Mustang from years before, and was glad to be doing him a favor.

"Well, a lot of practice that is. My father was there for a while, and he helped me understand the gate a bit better. And he helped me make some equations, and some helpful circles so not everything would be taken away from me this time when I passed. That was helpful. Then Al and hopped the first ride over that we could." Edward was speaking as if it was no big deal. You could see passion in his eyes, or courage you could say. But whatever it is, Mustang was sure that's how he got himself and his brother home again, and he was proud of it.

"Your father was over there?" Mustang hand a very surprised look on his face, almost bewilderedness, misbelieving, or maybe it was just complete astonishment. He looked from Edward to Alphonse, and then back to Edward again. His eyes searching the faces of the boys, of their yet unspoken words.

"Yes, he was there," Edward looked him in the eyes. The courage that was once there, was now overtaken by grief. "He was there, and he told me all about himself, my mother, and why he left. I curse myself even to this day for saying anything bad about him. For if I was in his shoes I would most likely have done the same thing. It's just sad that it took me so long to notice, and now he's gone," Edward was still staring at Mustang. "Because of me."

"Brother, that is not true and you know it!" Alphonse interrupted, not even letting Mustang question Edward about what he meant. "He did what he did for us, yes. But he did it because he wanted to, not because one of us made him." Alphonse looked truly upset, and Edward was looking in his lap.

"Boys, why don't we finish our tea and get back to headquarters. I'm sure people are wondering where we are," Beth took her cup in her hands and sipped lightly on what was at the bottom. Finishing she set it down, looking to Mustang.

"Oh yes, Alphonse. I forgot to mention that you are now a certified State Alchemist, you and your brother are under my command. Well, if you both feel to be," Mustang looked from Edward to Alphonse, searching their faces. And finally finding one.

"Sure thing, Colonel Air Head!" Edward said, with a devilish grin on his face. Mustang's stomach just fell, as if he was being dropped from a high building, hurling through the air at top speed. The thought of having the little brat in his office, or anywhere in a twenty mile radius of where he was, was a very terrifying thought. Beth tried her best to muffle her giggle as she heard Edward and saw the Colonel's reaction to it, but failed epicly.

What no one knew, was that now that the brothers were back, everything was going to change, things would be different. Almost how they were. Edward arguing Mustang, Mustang teasing back, Alphonse scolding his brother, and Beth, controlling the Colonel, of course.

A/N- I also have a story on the sister site of , it's called . You are so welcome to check it out. Thank you. Link: .net/s/4944253/9/


	10. Meeting Once Again

**Special Thanks:**

**Review Thanks: **Stabbythings,TheSoulAlchemist, Wanna be Alchemist

**Favorite Story Thanks: **TheSoulAlchemist, Wanna be Alchemist

**Story Alert Thanks: **TheSoulAlchemist, Wanna be Alchemist

**Favorite Author Thanks: **TheSoulAlchemist, Wanna be Alchemist

**Author alert: **Wanna be Alchemist

A/N- Thank you all for reading. It means a lot. And sorry again, it takes me so long to update. Enjoy and remember to review. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

The five of them were walking through the doors of Headquarters, heads turning, mouths dropping, people stopping, soldiers looking up. For they were all seeing the same miracle, the Elric Brothers, back from the dead, or the other side of the gate that is. Edward and Alphonse staid close to each other, not liking or being used to being stared at like a bunch of circus performers.

"Brother, I don't like this," Alphonse whispered solemnly to his brother. Edward looked over to his younger brother with wry smile.

"I know, either do I." They walked by a small group of newly entered state alchemists, all wearing their silver pocket watches at their waists, connected securely to their belt loops. "They get younger and younger every year," he whispered to his brother as they passes a group of secretaries murmuring behind their hands and looking right at them. "Everyone just has to get used to the fact that we're back, that's all," he told his brother. Edward nodded at his own words.

"Well I hope it's soon, I don't like being stared at like a caged animal at the zoo," he responded. He had a small blush on his face from all the attention and was trying his best to smile with encouragement.

Both boys sighed as they walked into Roy's office and the door was closed, a barrier from them and the crazy people staring at them. Roy's office was in a different room than before they left. It had the same furnishings, and the same set up though, Ed made himself at home, plopping himself down on the same old worn couch. It felt normal, and right as he sunk in to the same spot he had so many times years before.

"So, lets talk about how we are going to get you guys back to the normal routine of the military. Probably been slacking off this whole time, no job," Mustang was looking at the stack of papers that had built up while he was on a scavenger hunt to find these two and scowled.

"Actually sir, I think it's you that has been slacking off," Edward said in a 'you idiot' kind of voice, also looking at the stack. Beth who had went into the small room to the left came back with yet another stack and set it next to the previous one. "Better get cracking on that Colonel," Edward smirked.

"Shut up Runt," he shot back, also smiling deviously. Edward was about to blow a fuse when Beth spoke up.

"Please Sir, we have business to talk about," she said calmly, nodding at him with an authority look. He sighed.

"Fine," he said, while digging out a few sheets of paper from somewhere in the middle of the first stack. "I'm going to have to have you sign these, both of you, I got you exempt from having to take this years reinstatement exam, getting back was a show enough," he told them, handing one to each boy. Beth then brought out two pens and handed one to each of them also.

Both boys took them and signed their names at the bottom silently and handed the paper and pens back to Beth.

"Beth, I'm going to have you take those down to the Counsel at once, you can also take this report of the boys so you don't have to tell them the story." He told her, and she nodded in response, while grabbing the sheet he was holding out to her. "And after that, you are free to go home for the day."

"Thank you Sir," she saluted and turned to leave, stopping at the door and turned to face the three boys. "And don't forget about the paper work Colonel," she told him with a smile, bowed and shut the door before he could protest

"Sometimes I think she enjoys torturing me," he sighed, standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going Sir?" Edward asked, also standing, and Alphonse close behind.

"What do you mean where am I going? You guys are coming with," he told them while putting on his coat and grabbing his sleek black hat. He walked past them pausing at the door, "Are you coming or not?" He asked. Both boys looking at each other in confusion. "You boys will need somewhere to stay until we can find other arrangements, so come on," he urged.

"We're staying with you?" Alphonse piped up and asked.

"Yes, now come on, Riza should have dinner on the table soon. She doesn't like it when I keep her waiting." He turned on his heel, not waiting for a response. The boys ran to catch up.

The drive was silent out of the city and into the country side. Roy was driving, frequently looking into the rear-view mirror at the boys. Each one looking out the windows next to them, heads turned away from each other, Alphonse was just happy to look at everything, but Edward seemed to have wheels turning in the back of his mind, he was thinking, thinking about something.

As they drove up the small gravel road leading to The Mustang residence, you could see lights on inside, on the first and second story of the house, a dog laying on the porch, and two shadows moving about behind the curtains of the small county house.

"It's nice," Alphonse whispered, staring at the scene in front of him. Only thinking of the picture that was once to familiar to him. Before it all happened, before his young life was turned upside down pushing him into adulthood.

"Yeah," Edward half whispered back.

"Come on boys, did you hear me back at the office, Riza doesn't like to be kept waiting," he yet again was urging them to move, standing just outside the car. Waiting.

Both boys opened their doors, and met Mustang where he was standing. Mustang turned and started walking, Edward and Alphonse staying close in tow. When they got to the door, Mustang opened it with ease, walking in. The boys followed, stopping right as they entered, closing the door. Mustang began to take off his coat, pausing shortly to stop and smile at the two awkward boys at his door then began to hang his coat and hat up again.

"Come on, we better say hi," he said, as he began to walk farther into the living room, Ed and Al moving slowly, but still following. When they got to the entry of the living room and kitchen they paused again to see Riza at the sink, the same as ever.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever," she scolded Roy, not turning to look at them.

"Sorry Honey, some people kept me late," he smiled at the boys. They smiled, small smiles back, not sure what he had on his mind.

"And who would keep you late?" She questions farther.

"Just some old friends of ours," he said, not making an effort to move from the boy's sides.

"Oh really?" She asked turning, while grabbing for a towel drying her hands, "And who-" She stopped, dropping the towel she was holding, she grabbed the counter for support. "Well what a surprise," she said mostly to herself, finding herself again quickly then coming at the boys, as she got closer, they could see the tears in her eyes. She didn't hesitate and grabbed both boys into her arms, burying her head in each of their shoulders, "Welcome back you two, welcome back."


	11. Answers

_**Special Thanks:**_

**Favorite Story Thanks:** strawberry-taichou, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Thursday Addams

**Review Thanks:** stabbythings, Wanna be Alchemis, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Thursday Addams

**Story Alert Thanks:** Veronique Ruthven, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Angelina 'Fringe' Johnson, Fionn Rose, Thursday Addams

**Favorite Author Alert:** Angelic Sakura Blossom, Thursday Addams

**A/N-** Wow, yet again I haven't updated for a really long time, but I should have, because as you can see above, this story seems to be doing very well, amazing actually. Thank you all, again, for supporting me through this whole story, and for those of you that read my others. It really does mean a lot.

While sitting at the table eating the dinner that Riza had made, Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy siting in between his parents. Something about the boy reminded him of himself, and there was a strong grasp of something he could not explain pulling him closer to the blond boy that resembled his mother so much.

"Well Edward, why don't we catch up," Riza was now looking at him and smiling, for her smile hadn't left her face since she first laid eyes on the two boys. Edward just smiled back.

"There really isn't much to tell, we have been gone for years, and as I can see a lot has changed." Edward looked at the boy yet again, then kept talking. "Really, All this time we have been studying on how to return. My father helped me, and one of his friends there. Al and I told each other that if we couldn't come back and we were lost to the trip back to this side of the gate, it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." He looked to Riza, then to Mustang, both had stopped eating and were now looking at him.

"I wish you wouldn't take that risk, a lot of us have been worried about you," Riza looked over at Roy, "Especially this one." She finished, nudging Roy with her elbow. She was still smiling.

Edward gave him a look. Roy worried about him? Seemed strange in the alchemist's mind that he would be anything but grateful, seeing as they were such a hassle the first time they were here. But then he thought that maybe that wasn't fair of him. Roy had helped out numerous time, and they still owed him to this very day. He even helped take down the hair ship right before he went back to the place called Germany.

"Well Colonel, looks like you've grown soft," Edward was now smiling, and Roy just glared.

"Well it as on my shoulders that Alphonse got away, and for all I knew he was dead, I couldn't just stand by and let that guilt weigh me down," He looked back at Edward with a mischievous smile, "As for you, I could care less." Riza smacked him on the arm for that and was now glaring at him.

"Well, since you don't care, I'll talk with the boys after dinner, and you can do the dishes," And then she stuffed a spoon full of rice in her mouth, as if blocking out any argument from the dark haired flame alchemist staring at her.

During dinner there were little squabble like the one that just happened and after dinner Riza moved the boys into the living room leaving Roy behind. Her son followed, still not saying a word but you could tell her was thinking deeply of the boys that seemed to know his parents so well, the ones he had dreamed about, for sure wheels were turning in his head.

Riza also brought in a few cups and a pot of hot tea, setting a cup down in front of all three boys and then in front of the couch she would be sitting on, filling each one with steaming brown liquid. She sat down and stared from boy to boy, noticing that they were all so much alike, that she know didn't only have one son, but three. Just one more than she had so many years before.

"So tell me boys, why do you seem as if you haven't aged at all." It was true, Alphonse looked like he would if he was a seventeen year old boy, and Edward eighteen. Around the time of when they were both sent to Germany, though a few years of stretching. It's as if the price for being back was pushing their bodies back the fourteen years they had been gone.

"Well, I'm not really sure, We were in our thirties there, aged regular just like the rest of the people there, but when we got back here, we are teenagers yet again. I don't know if that was supposed to be a price, but I see it as a second chance," Edward said this with a thoughtful smile and looked over at his brother. Alphonse nodded. "It's as if we finally got a second chance for all the fighting we've done throughout the years. And the years are different there than they are here. People age faster there, I'm not sure if it's time in fast forward, but that's why to us, you guys haven't changed much yourselves, because we were gone for more years there, than here. If that makes any sense. It's something that our father and his friend taught us." He looked at Riza, she was thoughtful but nodded in understanding.

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Roy finally joined them, sitting down next to Riza and mindlessly putting his arm around her. Edward and Alphonse noticed that a lot had changed.

The night went on with questions from both sides, catching up Edward and Alphonse, but also Roy and Riza. Roy told them that things were going to be difficult to explain, that the report would take a while. And he also told them that they wanted them to keep a low profile, preferably in their house, so they could help if they could, or needed to.

Riza set the boys up in a room right next to Edward's room, the brothers got comfortable on the spare beds falling asleep quickly, glad to be back and to be around the ones they missed so much, and for the first time in a long time, almost their whole lives, things were finally looking up.

In the room next door, Riza made sure that Edward was settle in, and then he asked the question she was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She asked him, going to turn out his light.

"Who are those boys? And why do they look like me?" She turned and then looked at him, forcing a smile that looked just as unsure as the feeling of her putting it there.

"You will find out, over time," she told him, and with that, she turned out his light, walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. One day he would find out, and one day she would understand why she was blessed with a boy, just like Edward Elric. She was longing for that time just as much as her son.

**A/N-** I know it's not much, but please do enjoy. I know the names will get kind of confusing but I'm trying my best to make it obvious as to which Edward I am referring to.

**New stories: Look for them  
**

**Another fool: **Elicia Hughes, age twelve, I was going to bring back my father.- They were taking them from me, my arm and leg. I screamed, thrashing in every direction, trying to get away, escape. I knew that I was about to loss more than I ever imagined I could.

**Different Path, Same Alchemist: **Something else I didn't tell her was that I needed her to train me so I could make things right again, get back what I lost, and what my father lost, whether it be a stupid path to take, I was going to do both. -OOC


End file.
